


【柚天】我有酸奶给你喝

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: *牛哥生贺，和雪夜的联车，快夸你们的雪夜车神！*希望甜能好好安慰牛哥。*你们两个好好的。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 21





	【柚天】我有酸奶给你喝

休赛季，多伦多的天气一如往常。

金博洋自从参加完在日本举行的The Ice冰演，就正式开启了独属于自己和男朋友的短暂假期。他带着行李坐上了飞往多伦多的航班。

因为羽生整个六月份都在参加冰演，以至于七月份金博洋到来的时候，还有两天的冰时要上。

在冰上依旧能够专注训练的羽生，却在下了冰之后急匆匆的赶回公寓——他的男朋友还在家等他。

这种秘而不宣的小心思让他忍不住在冰上都要翘起唇角。

“嘿，Hanyu，你的心情看起来很不错，是有什么高兴的事吗？”Bo叔见他整天都开开心心地笑着，甚至休息的时候抱着那只黄熊揉了又揉，一张脸上写满了愉悦，让Bo忍不住好奇，这孩子是捡到什么宝了吗？

“嗯？有那么明显吗？”羽生抓着后脑的头发问。

Bo叔点了点头。

你岂止是明显，要不是你脸小，你的嘴都要扯到后脑勺去了。

Bo叔在心底吐槽着。

“那你不要告诉其他人。”羽生把手指比到唇前做了一个噓的手势。

Bo叔又点点头，不知道他葫芦里面卖了什么药。

“天天来了，现在在我家。”羽生笑着说。

“哦……”Bo叔表示这个理由他猜到了。

但是，羽生同学请你收一收你那骄傲的小表情可以吗？有男朋友了不起？男朋友来看你你就骄傲了？谁还没有个男朋友了？

Bo叔觉得自己这个徒弟现在有点恋爱脑。

果然，陷入爱情的人都是傻子，他羽生结弦也不例外。

这边的羽生灌下一大口红色的运动饮料，Bo把瓶子给他放好，盯着羽生迅速地蹬冰滑开，开心地跳了一个轻巧的4S，落冰时呲起一串冰花，像极了他雀跃的心情。

Bo叔把思绪从那瓶口味奇特的红色饮料里拔出来，又对着那些溅起的冰屑发了呆。

我要不要见见Boyang呢？

这孩子难得来一趟，还怪想念的。

在羽生公寓里呼呼睡大觉的金博洋可不知道冰场上的这些事。他坐了十几个小时的飞机落地，现在正处于倒时差的阶段。温暖的床铺里好像都是羽生身上好闻的味道，被他包裹着，金博洋睡的无比踏实。

睡了一夜带小半天的金博洋终于睡醒了，饿着肚子洗漱完毕，轻车熟路地到厨房里给自己下了一碗面条。

羽生的公寓他不是第一次来，在这边就像在北京自己的家里一样。

只会做生鸡蛋拌饭的羽生现在偶尔也能弄熟一顿饭菜，但是厨房里的厨具使用的机会远远少于他闲置的时间。

一边吸着面条，金博洋掏出手机刷了刷朋友圈，点了几个凑热闹的赞之后，退出来上推刷新了一下。

他最先注意到的不是推上让他生气的视频，而是有人在视频里截出来的一张图片。

图片里是一个女孩子，金博洋见过，应该是他们日本最近突然杀出来的一个小女单，原本一直都是默默无闻的，谁知道今年突然出了难度，一时间成为了jsf强捧的对象。

小女孩看起来应该是年龄太小，面对媒体的经验也不足，而且在日本的大环境下，她从不受人重视的地位突然变成大家的宠儿，身份地位的转变让心理年龄不大的小孩迷失了自己。

截图上说的内容是她的梦想。

她说:我唯一的梦想是追上羽生前辈的脚步，成为足以和他相匹配的人。

一石激起千层浪，日本媒体本就中二的灵魂开始作怪，小女单的一句话被他们改写成了多种版本，衍生出了好几个故事。

金博洋粗略的翻了翻，什么以羽生为目标的追赶，什么深入骨髓的执念让她向偶像靠近，最离谱的是那个梦中情人是羽生结弦的报道，以及下面的配图配字让人看了实在是不舒服。

随后他专门去搜了新闻视频。

视频看在金博洋的眼里十分的难受，口中送进去的面条仿佛都没了滋味，好像在机械的重复咀嚼动作。

女孩子说的话金博洋觉得自己把心放宽点还能接受，只不过后面采访到女孩子的家里时，他就觉得不是自己小心眼了。看着满墙壁的各种羽生的照片，还有几张贴在羽生照片旁边的小纸条，金博洋觉得自己的老公仿佛正在被人觊觎。

摄像镜头还给了那些小纸条特写，金博洋一看便有些炸毛。

小妹妹，你想嫁给羽生，羽生想娶你吗？

更过分的是电台的记者，居然公开的在节目中多次提到羽生，还特别强调羽生未婚。

他是未婚，但是他有男朋友了！

金博洋觉得自己手中这碗面吃不进去了，索性关了视频，把面条恶狠狠的倒掉，饭碗放到水池里用最大的水流冲刷干净。

碗刷完了，金博洋并不觉得心里这口气能平息，从冰箱里拿了一罐冰冰凉的酸奶灌了一口，甜味在他的舌尖蔓延开来，他才觉得爽快一些。

他本不想和小孩子吃醋，可是他就是看不惯那帮人明里暗里的觊觎他的男人。墙上的钟告诉他，羽生还得有一会儿才能下冰，但对于此刻吃完饭还在吃醋的金博洋来说，即使他忍耐着去干点什么别的，他还是控制不住自己像个等待下课的小学生一样，一分钟看一次表，等待羽生回来。

他在房子里转悠了几圈，放弃抵抗的再一次坐下来，拿着手机点开和羽生的聊天界面。

“你帅气的天总：我醒了！”  
“你帅气的天总：你要什么时候回来呀”

当Bo叔看到羽生的手机突然开始疯狂震动并且闪光灯也开始闪烁的时候，还以为是有人给羽生打电话了，连忙把不远处的弟子叫了过来。羽生接过手机翻了几下，并没有要接通的手势，反而开始打字。

“你可以接电话的，没关系，还是说我要回避一下？”

面对Bo叔善解人意的提案，羽生感到十分纳闷。

“没有电话啊，是天天给我发信息了。”

Bo叔想了一会儿才想明白，刚刚手机又闪又震，是羽生设置的、只有金博洋打电话或者发信息才会触发的特殊提醒，一时有些哽住，捂着眼睛表示自己没眼看。

“我男人羽生结弦：我还在冰上”  
“我男人羽生结弦：天天有吃东西吗？”

羽生没有把手机立刻放回去，而是握在手里等待着金博洋的回复。

“你帅气的天总：刚刚吃完，我煮了面”  
“你帅气的天总：现在正在偷喝你冰箱里的酸奶”

哪有把偷喝说的这么光明正大的，羽生看着这几个字，仿佛看见金博洋鼓着腮帮子喝酸奶的样子，忍不住露出痴汉一般的笑容。

紧接着，他的笑容就凝固了，眼睛瞪得大大的，十分惊愕的样子。

目睹川剧变脸现场的Bo叔挠了挠所剩无几的头发。

“Hanyu，怎么了？博洋出什么事了吗？”

Bo叔看着羽生结弦听到他说出金博洋名字时身体一震，手抖抖索索的把手机锁屏，交还回他手里。

“没有没有，他说想我而已。”

说一句“想我”反应至于这么大吗？Bo叔想了想，最终还是把结论归到“恋爱使人不正常”这里去了。

看到金博洋发给他的照片之后，羽生觉得自己现在不太好。明明是一张很普通的照片，金博洋带着懵懂的神情，手里握着酸奶瓶子，看上去是刚刚喝了一大口，嘴角还流着残存的酸奶。他刻意掐断脑海里奇怪的妄想，把手机一丢，连回复都不敢，生怕再看一眼照片，他就要控制不住自己的黄色想法了。

实在是……实在是太像他吞下自己的东西的样子了……

这边金博洋丢开手机，气呼呼的舔掉嘴角刻意流出来的酸奶，又抽了张纸擦了擦被一层酸奶覆盖住的、水润润的双唇，一头扎进沙发的抱枕里。

他知道把醋意发泄在羽生身上不好，可是谁叫他的男朋友（不自觉的）招惹上烂桃花，还被他看到了呢？他忍不住用酸奶做引子，想看看羽生的反应，给自己吃一颗“看吧羽生还是最在意我”的定心丸，结果对面却像是吓到了，半天都没有回复。

搞什么啊，居然无动于衷？

他在沙发上滚了几圈，气呼呼的扔掉已经空了的酸奶瓶，抱着沙发上的噗，窝回床上刷起了抖音，试图用洗脑的音乐来分散自己的注意力。

他倒要看看，羽生回来的时候是个什么反应。要是上来就对自己毛手毛脚的话，那他心里还能好受点，坚定了“这男人就是自己的，谁都抢不走”的中心思想；可如果他一副心如止水柳下惠的样子，那……

那我就把他绑起来上！让他看看让我吃醋的下场！金博洋捏紧了拳头，朝空中无意义的挥舞了几下给自己壮胆，而后继续带气刷起了抖音。

羽生被自己的想法吓跑，手机交还给Bo叔后，他强迫自己融入音乐，全身心的投入到训练当中。

心无旁骛，时间便过得飞快。

他下冰之后给金博洋打了一通电话，叫他起床收拾一下自己，他晚上要带他去吃大餐。

听到有好吃的这件事，百无聊赖在床上滚来滚去的金博洋瞬间原谅了他不回自己消息的过错。

生气再大也大不过美食的诱惑。

一顿饭金博洋吃的津津有味，可羽生倒是有点不自然。

许是最近一段时间他太过专注滑冰，很少注意自己欲望的发泄，如今看到爱人在身旁，他总能联想到他一脸迷醉在自己身下吟哦的画面。

真是……美好……

特别是他水润红色认真地舔掉唇边奶白色汤汁的动作，简直和白天发给他的那张喝酸奶的照片重合。

羽生的喉结不自然的滚了滚。

吃的开心的金博洋倒是没觉得羽生哪里不对，只不过他的目光一直黏在自己身上。这个倒没什么觉得过分的，毕竟他们两个自从世锦赛结束后就没有再见面，这次好不容易有几天的假期可以待在一起，彼此都是恨不得把对方的模样刻在心头一般。

可迟钝的金博洋却没看出羽生目光里炽热的欲望。

吃饱了的两个人一起散步回去。

陌生街头，斑斓的灯光，和一双十指相扣的手。

洗漱完毕的金博洋靠在床头继续刷着手机，原本已经忘记吃醋这件事的他正岁月静好地看着搞笑小视频，可突然提醒的微信消息让他关掉了那些故意丑态百出的画面。

是群里有人@他。

他翻了翻群消息，里面不外乎是在八卦，之所以@到他，还是因为他上午看到的那张照片。

后面还有人放了一个链接，大家纷纷在群里说着大佬被打脸了，不看他也知道，不外乎是之前羽生立的那个25、6结婚的flag现在变成打脸的证据。

其实也没说错，他们两个在一起的时候羽生确实没到25岁，只不过两个人没公开而已，所以引得很多外界的舆论都很关心羽生的婚姻状况，同时还有那么多不知道从哪里冒出来的小女生也发表要嫁给他的公开言论。

链接他点开了，但是里面的视频内容并不全是他认为的内容，而在后面真的是一本正经的在分析那个小女单追到羽生的概率，还把两个人的情况和陆陆续续在节目中羽生被问逼出来的择偶标准进行对照分析。

金博洋看完除了喝了一肚子醋之外还攒了一肚子气。

羽生后来在采访里说的那些择偶标准哪样不是对着他来描述的？他们日本这帮媒体是真瞎还是真傻？

还说会滑冰，亚洲人就是那个小女单。

拜托，亚洲会滑冰的人那么多，难不成他羽生随便捞一个就能结婚？什么逻辑？

金博洋的怒气值不断上升，醋味更是成倍增长，加之想起了羽生今天白天居然没有回信，整个人更是别扭到不行。

羽生收拾好了自己的东西，趿拉着拖鞋走向卧室，金博洋见他进来，骨碌一下便翻身坐起，对着羽生伸出了手。

这样的主动让他很受用。

双手缠住羽生的脖子，双腿也不安分地夹住他精壮的腰肢，整个人都吊在了羽生的身上。

着急的红唇便这样送了上来。

羽生含住金博洋的下唇唇瓣反复地舔舐着，这样的动作他早就想做了。大概是从他发给自己那张照片开始，或者是晚餐时，丰润的唇沾满了果汁和酱汁时。

他抱住金博洋不断深吻着，唇舌的纠缠摩擦搅出不甚清晰的水声，金博洋觉得自己的灵魂仿佛要被羽生的唇舌吸走，大脑几乎要缺氧。

喘不过气来的金博洋推了推羽生的肩膀，他这才放开他的唇，伏在他的肩头大口大口的喘息着。

羽生要比他好一点，小声的喘息扑在金博洋的耳骨上，让他耳朵酥酥麻麻的，仿佛过了电一样。

他细细地啄吻着他耳后的细腻皮肤，黏糊糊的，无比热情。

羽生搂紧了怀里的人儿，感受着难得的温存一刻，下一秒，就被金博洋一个翻身借力，扑倒在了身后的大床上。

今天是怎么了？这么主动？

不过心细如羽生，也能察觉出金博洋的情绪有些不对。如果不是他的双手还被金博洋死死的压住，他一定好好搂着他问一问，可惜也没有这个机会了。金博洋四下张望了一番，扯出枕巾就捆住了他的手挂在床头，舔着嘴唇，和他鼻尖相碰。

“我今天起床，看到了点东西。”

看到羽生还想挣脱枕巾，金博洋微微一笑，拿过了床头柜上的耳机线，又仔细的在他的手腕处拿耳机线绑了个结。

“你要是挣脱了，这个可就扯坏了。我想你应该清楚这个耳机的价格。”

羽生动了动手腕，发现他虽然系的不是很紧，但是自己想要挣脱难免会扯开耳机线，价值不菲的耳机在常人眼里看来是昂贵的，不过对他和金博洋来说这都不算什么，毕竟两人囤起来的耳机总价值足够买个价格合适的小房子了。

不过他也没有用蛮力挣脱的意思，不是舍不得这个耳机，而是这个耳机是限量版，他和金博洋各有一副，是情侣款。如果真的被他扯坏了，自己很难再找到另外一副来和自己的小爱人配成一对。

他还是很在意这种极具占有欲的小细节的。

“所以……天天要对我做什么？”羽生乖乖地躺在床上不再挣扎，一双眼盯着面前的人。

“惩罚你啊。”金博洋说的漫不经心。“我不是说了吗，今天早上起来之后我看到了一点东西，看完这个让我觉得很不开心，我又不想让自己这么不开心，所以只能找始作俑者算个账。”

“哦？”羽生挑起眉毛，很享受眼前爱人的别扭小表情带来的愉悦感。“看来让天天不开心的这件事的根源在我了？”

虽然是疑问句，但是羽生表示肯定。

“难不成还有其他人值得我生这种气？”金博洋的小嘴一撅，想到媒体报道出来的话，气就不打一处来。

“那天天和我讲讲吧，究竟说了什么才让你气成这样？嗯？”羽生的声音低沉，充满了魅惑的意味，在昏黄的灯光下，平添了一丝暧昧。

他仗着自己的腰腹肌肉力量强，即便是被绑住双手，压在金博洋的身下，还能借用腰腹肌肉将自己的上半身微微抬起，在金博洋的白嫩脸颊旁偷亲了一口才算作罢。

金博洋略有嗔怪地瞪了他一眼，可是那眸光里都是潋滟的媚色，倒是一点怒意都看不到。

“我们羽生选手现在是越来越讨人喜欢了，就连你们日本新晋的小女单说都要嫁给你，日媒那里怕不是急着喝你们的喜酒呢，就连她符不符合你的择偶标准都分析了五分钟，估计你要是有个回应，他们怕不是把你要生几个娃，分别叫什么都给你们想好了。”金博洋将下巴放到羽生的胸膛，语气酸溜溜地说着。

“他们想安排撮合我们，也得征求我的同意啊。”羽生偏过头去，蹭了蹭贴在自己胸膛的那人的脸颊，语气十分委屈，“我发誓，我对她没有任何非分之想！”

“那我不管！我发现我男人的桃花最近真是越来越旺盛了，不把他亲自吃下肚，我是不会安心的。”金博洋撑着羽生的胸肌起身，意有所指的舔了舔嘴角，开始解羽生衣服的扣子，“你知不知道，你冰箱里的酸奶，特别好喝啊？”

一提到酸奶，羽生立刻想起了那张照片，再看着面前金博洋舔着照片里酸奶流下来的位置，下腹顿时燥热起来。他果然是不该小看自己的恋人，本以为是无意的行为，现在看上去，应当是故意的挑逗才对。

亏他自己忍到现在，让面前的小家伙都着急了。

“但是我看你的反应也很平淡嘛，好像根本不觉得酸奶有什么好喝的，都没有回复我。”金博洋从羽生的身上爬了下来，背对着他，坐在床尾衣柜的镜子对面。羽生没法和他面对面，却能看到镜子里的金博洋的表情，看不出生气或者难过，更让他抓不准金博洋要干什么了。

“既然我们的羽生选手读不懂我的暗示，那我也只能换一个别的了。”

看着金博洋顺手抓来了一件自己的衣服扔在床上，羽生结弦目瞪口呆的看着金博洋一点一点的把自己剥干净，露出莹白却又充满肌肉感的身体，只剩下一条内裤，裹住了圆滚滚的臀肉。

金博洋太白了，从羽生的角度看的到背部的美好线条，同时又可以在镜子里见到自己看不到的正面风光。

两人的目光在镜中交汇，滋啦啦的，仿若涌出一股电流，直击在心头。

羽生看的到镜中充满诱惑的画面，而金博洋也看的到身后那人炽热的目光。

金博洋嗤笑一声，再次仰躺着，冲着镜子抬高双腿，把自己的内裤扯了下来，顺到膝盖处。镜子尽职尽责的映照出他白嫩的臀瓣，私处被金博洋悬在空中摇晃的小腿遮着，隐隐约约能看见软垂着的小天天。羽生看见这样的情景，忍不住吞了口口水，喉结上下跳动着。

“天天，你这是……”

金博洋坐起来，把自己的内裤彻底脱掉扔在一边，这下没有什么能遮挡住双腿间的风景了；然而金博洋没有丝毫的害羞，三下五除二把羽生的的衣服套了上去，仿佛还嫌羽生看到的不够多，他冲着镜子八字形开着腿，好似孕妇躺在开脚椅上的分娩姿势。

羽生被自己脑子里的联想震惊了，呆愣愣的看着镜子里金博洋粉红色的穴口，软嫩的大腿内侧嫩肉。知道自己在被人窥视，那小穴似乎害羞起来，紧张的一皱一缩，仿佛在吞吃着空气一般。

“既然你觉得酸奶没什么滋味，那我当初就该给你发一张这样的照片。”金博洋端详着镜子里自己的样子，脚趾蹭着床尾，一手拢起略长的衣摆，咬在嘴里，露出自己的小腹和若隐若现的红色乳尖。他很是满意的看着羽生呼吸粗重起来，不断调整着被绑起来的姿势，仿佛怎么样都不舒服。

他从自己的牙关救出了咬住的那一角衣衫，伸出两根手指，连带着那一角再一次送回到自己的口腔里搅动着。白色的布料沾上了涎水，很快变得透明，直到自己的两根手指变得湿润，金博洋才停手。

羽生看着金博洋吞吐纤细的指尖，舌头舔舐着自己衣服的布料，极尽温存，自然不肯安分的看着这一切。他恳求的望向久别重逢的恋人，要不是手腕上还缠着耳机线，他早就表演一个饿虎扑食，好好的把他压在身子底下肏进去了。

“天天……没有回应你的暗示是我的错，你不要这样惩罚我好不好？”

“对你来说是惩罚，对我来说，这可不是惩罚，羽生选手。”金博洋笑得一脸天真，将湿漉漉的手指送到了敏感的入口，学着羽生之前的样子揉弄着褶皱让自己放松，“我只是在进一步暗示你啊，就和你们的媒体整天暗示你和别的人一样；不过……我明显是没有什么高级趣味的人，我要暗示的可下流多了，不光是我们彼此的归属权，其实也不过是‘我的身体在渴求谁’这个问题而已。”

“我是你的，我的身体和心都在你这儿了。天天，把我松开吧。”

羽生的下身已经硬到发疼，金博洋不用特意凑近也能看出来那里鼓胀的一团。今天羽生看到酸奶照时，他就差点在冰场上给记者留下足以让粉丝盯裆的证据了，如果当时金博洋真给自己发了一张穿着男友衬衫，张开双腿吞咽手指的照片，那他可是真的把持不住。

小别本就胜新婚，更别提金博洋再浇一泼油了。

“既然你是我的，那你就乖乖的听我的话，看着我，时机到了我会把你松开的。”

羽生的目光逐渐富有实质的侵略性起来，金博洋丝毫不乱，捧起略大的衣服，一边嗅着羽生的味道，一边把腿分得更开，让自己的一根手指可以伸进小穴里。明明还没有给自己施加任何的刺激，也并未触碰到前列腺，羽生却看到金博洋双腿之间的阴茎微微挺立，一时不明所以。

当他看着金博洋贪婪的呼吸着衣服上自己的味道时才有些明白，金博洋是在想象着是自己在摸他触碰他，可是这副画面实在也是色情的可以，不知情的人见了，估计会觉得金博洋太过敏感，只要闻着恋人的气味，就能发情一样。

“天天，别闻衣服了，到我身边来吧。”

一句话出口，羽生才发现自己的嗓音低的不像话。听见邀请的金博洋指尖一震，碾在前列腺上，爽得一下子紧绷起身体蜷成了一团，稍微的往羽生那边靠了靠，大口大口地喘着气，把沾着水光在空气中凉的发颤的第二根手指也送进了身体里，用软嫩的穴肉去暖，来回抽动着。

没人搭理的小天天顶着那件沾着羽生气味的衣服，把头顶涌出来的一点清液也沾了上去，可怜兮兮的撑着小帐篷。

即使在床上，金博洋也发挥了他作为花样滑冰运动员的特质，他一手搂着自己的膝盖窝，几乎做了一个掰腿的动作，好让私处更好的显露在镜子里。另一只手抽出了用来开拓的两根手指，摸上了自己未被触碰就高高勃起的阴茎。

“唔……羽生……舒，舒服……”

羽生结弦本人一点都不舒服。恋人粘腻的喘息和鼻音就在他耳边，而他却只能干看着，吃不到。镜子里的金博洋，下身可以看的一清二楚：发红流水的小穴，小巧可爱的两颗囊球，还有抚摸着自己阴茎、拨开包皮触摸马眼的一只白嫩的小手，无不是在刺激他的神经。

他听到自己吞咽时咽鼓管运动的巨大声响，身下的热流滚滚，从脊柱直冲到身前，他火热的目光通过镜子的反射侵略着金博洋身上每一寸皮肤，贪婪，而又露骨。

肌肉紧绷，他将腿高高抬起，良好的柔韧性让他做这个动作毫不费力。空下的另外一只手，又被他送进了不断吞吐的后穴中，掀起新的一轮燥火。

“啊……羽生……用力啊……”在后穴搅动的细白指尖戳着肠壁的敏感处，剐蹭着娇嫩的肉穴。以前这些都是羽生压着他一点点的开拓，每一寸的敏感点他掌握的不如羽生彻底，可偏偏这种不懂章法的凌乱戳弄，让他通过想象，更像是那人在故意不给自己痛快。

另外一只手松开身前翘挺的小巧性器，顺着小腹寸寸向上抚摸着，主动地抠挖起圆溜溜的肚脐，圆润的指尖顶了两下，敏感的神经传导出别样的快意，就像是羽生每次将灵巧的舌尖塞进来一样。手指寸寸向上移动，轻巧地拂过自己胸肌上的丘壑，扯起左侧的乳尖轻轻地掐了一下，口中激出一阵轻吟。

羽生将目光从镜子里调整到他的背上，那里形状美好的蝴蝶骨也在微粉的皮肤下吐露着热情的邀请。

振翅欲飞。

金博洋的脸颊因为性欲的调动已经一片绯红，白嫩的身体因为自己的不断抚摸也泛着淡淡的粉色。他将手指狠狠地从后穴拔出，带出的轻微水声听到羽生耳中，让他身上的燥热更甚。

“天天……”羽生忍不住哑着嗓子唤他。

他觉得这是一场折磨。

金博洋已经被情欲浸润的眉眼挑弄着看向那个被绑在床上无法动作的人，这种只能看不能吃的心痒感让羽生深恶痛绝。

“怎么呀？忍不住了？”金博洋转过身子，面向他咬着一根手指嗤嗤地笑着，殷红的舌尖在说话间不断显露。

“想要吗？”他又问。

羽生目光热切，那眼中传达出来的内容金博洋看的懂。

他说他要他。

非常想。

金博洋也觉得逗弄的戏码也应当适可而止，看羽生身前的裤子已经撑出来的帐篷，他也没想让自己的男朋友憋坏，所以将他的衣服丢下去，整个人爬到羽生身旁，乖巧地跪坐着。

后穴被搅弄的颇为湿润，他丝毫不在意地坐在了羽生的床上，不管他身上的水液是否能沾湿床单，因为他预料得到，身下这套床铺过了今晚可能就要丢了。

“羽生啊……”金博洋俯下身子亲亲他的鼻尖，和他亲昵地温存着。

如果把羽生解开，他认为这个温存才是成立的，否则现在就是折磨。

“嗯？天天什么时候放开我？我很想你，想的都痛了。”耳鬓厮磨，羽生现在只能动动嘴。

他轻吻着自己能触碰到的每一寸皮肤，感受着自己爱人真实的触碰感。

“想我啊……我也想你……”他们两个自世锦赛之后就没有见面，休赛季的时候自己跑自己的冰演，算下来已经有四个月没有在一起触碰过对方。

现役的两个人将这场跨国爱恋坚持的太过艰难，不能公开，不能过分亲密，甚至还要担心某一天会被八卦媒体爆出来两个人之间的关系。

他们都维持的很辛苦，但因为有对彼此的爱意，他们也甘之如饴。

“可是我想你，和我想惩罚你是两码事。”金博洋咬上羽生的耳朵，含住他的耳垂，而手指则是顺着脸侧滑下，摸着他凸起的喉结纤长脖颈。

“天天……”羽生委屈的睁大眼睛，仿佛被惩罚的言论打败，全程下来他何其无辜。

“我知道你觉得委屈。”金博洋的手摸上羽生最近训练成果越发明显的胸肌，感受到手掌下心脏的跳动。“可是我就是忍不住会吃醋。仿佛全世界的人都在觊觎你，他们都要嫁给你，甚至媒体都要为他们造势，这样我真的不喜欢。”

金博洋觉得自己也很委屈，整日都在抱着醋缸的自己都要醋死了，可是当事人却感受不到他的情绪。

羽生感受到了他的不安，也知道他被这种情绪掌控时的煎熬，于是他轻轻叹了一口气。

“天天，可是我只喜欢你一个，想要共度一生的也只有你，媒体怎样说我确实没有办法，如果你同意，我现在可以叫他们过来开发布会，公开我们的恋情，把我打上你的专属标签，那就没有人再盯着我是不是没有另一半了，也不会再有人随随便便分析我的女朋友是谁，这样你就不用吃醋了。”羽生想安抚面前的爱人，甚至公开后的风暴他都做好准备要一力承担了。

金博洋当然知道如果公开会引起怎样的轩然大波，这是他们现役时最不能选择的一条路。

他懂。

“我知道你难，我是不会要你公开的，也不会同意你要公开的想法。”金博洋轻叹着。“我喜欢你，所以不会让你为难，木村拓哉夫妇都连续二十年被你们那边评为‘最讨厌夫妇’了，我可不想你和我的名字替代了他们。”

“怎么会？我没有他那样受欢迎的，况且大家都很喜欢天天，不会像他们夫妻一样被舆论迫害到没有办法正常生活。”羽生说到。

“谁知道最后会变成什么样，你可是国民荣誉获得者，出来溜达一趟都能有十万人来看，我怕到时候我会变成他们的眼中钉。”金博洋在他身上找了一个舒服的位置靠着，手越来越向下，摸了摸他平坦的小腹，直奔翘起的性器。

“唔……天天，解开我。”羽生受不了那只小手的揉弄，被捆在一起的双手攥成了拳头。

“解开也行，不过你要等一下哦。”他又撑起身子，向下滑了一截。

“如果你不服气的话，我不介意你下次把我捆起来这样对待……”金博洋说完便俯下身子，垂眸。

温热的鼻息打到羽生的下腹部，他拨起他裤子上的拉链，用牙齿咬住金属端，一点一点向下拽去。

拉到最后，他的鼻尖不免地蹭到羽生翘起来的硬挺上，顶端因为情动溢出的腺液已经打湿了内裤上的布料，形成了一块深色的圆斑。

金博洋放开已经拉到底端的裤子拉链，忍不住伸出手来摸了一把。

“我原来是打定主意要把你绑到最后的，可是想想你也委屈，那我就先解开你，今晚看你表现。”他说完便向前爬了几下，停在羽生的身旁，伸出手解开他挂在床头的束缚。

羽生偏过头就能看到跪在自己脸旁的爱人，不远处跪着那条白嫩的大腿，小巧的脚掌上坐着翘挺肥嫩的臀瓣，他忍不住吞了吞口水。

太刺激了。

他现在满眼都是白花花的皮肉，脑海里都是每次撞击到通红颤抖的臀瓣晃出的肉色波纹。

双手刚一被解开，羽生便偏过身子一把抱住了那个全身光溜溜的人。

这个折磨了他半天的小爱人。

“刚刚天天让我看了这么多，我也得有点表示才行的。”羽生的脸上没有了刚刚的哀求，脸上满是反客为主后的浮现的占有欲，他顺着臀部的软肉向上一路抚摸到金博洋的胸前，揉弄着那两颗红缨，将他按在柔软的床垫里，慢慢靠近着，直到贴上金博洋的双唇，急迫又不失温柔的亲吻他。

金博洋不禁闷哼出声，他刚刚自己抚慰自己的身体，唯独漏过了胸前，可是积攒的情欲还没有发泄出来，困在身体里极其难耐。随着羽生轻轻按压又或者舔咬着那可怜的两点，他觉得从胸口处开始，情欲烧的他浑身发烫，眼睛半眯着，躲避着羽生的动作。

“而且说到酸奶，我当时只是太慌了才没有回复你，可没有说它不好喝啊，天天想不想要再尝一尝？”

金博洋下意识的以为羽生结弦想要让自己帮他口，想要直起身来，却被羽生按住肩头不得不继续躺在床上，一时间很是迷惑。

“咋的了，你不是要让我喝酸奶吗？我不坐起来怎么喝？”

“说要喝酸奶反而这么积极，天天还真是主动。”刚刚金博洋已经解开了他裤子的拉链，羽生顺势把自己的裤子和内裤一起脱下，露出已经涨得紫红的巨物，却也不急着顶入他已经湿润的后穴里，反而挪动着跨坐在金博洋的胸前。

“天天，用胸来帮我吧。”

饶是金博洋身经百战，现在脑子也宕机了。

用胸做？他这是什么癖好？

他呆呆的看着羽生的阴茎跃跃欲试的夹在自己的两块胸肌之间，两块不甚饱满的肌肉中间不够容纳羽生的性器，乳沟浅浅的。他迷茫的护住自己的胸口，刚刚挑逗羽生得心应手的样子荡然无存：“可是……我的胸肌练的又没有你的那么大，做不到的……”

羽生拿开他胸前的手，握住了他两侧的胸肌，微微用力向中间挤去，挤出一对小小的乳房的样子。金博洋皱着眉头闷哼一声，胸口被羽生的手掌包裹住揉弄的感觉和玩弄乳头完全不同，每一处被纳入他掌心的皮肉都牵扯着乳晕，他只觉得胸前酥酥麻麻的疼。

羽生的阴茎仍然呆在原处，由于羽生手掌的挤压，紧实的肌肉可以略微包裹住柱身的一侧，羽生试着来回抽动了几下，表情显然是对金博洋近期健身的效果非常满意。

“别……别这样玩了，哼呜——扯，扯得好痛啊……”金博洋一开始觉得还可以忍受，但是随着时间的推移，羽生抽插时磨蹭得那一处肌肤发烫发红，他更是觉得乳腺都要被羽生扯痛了，“我都说，都说了还没有练到那么大……怎么能做到……”

“可是天天这不是做的很好吗？而且现在肌肉的触感和之前的软肉相比真是棒多了。”羽生结弦没有忍住又用龟头磨蹭起了被蹂躏的乳尖和颤抖的锁骨，流出的精液顺着金博洋的锁骨一路蜿蜒到床单上。

金博洋哀叫着抓住他揉捏胸肌的手，扭着身子躲闪着，垂在锁骨处的金花生被撞偏了，黏在他的脸颊上，而容纳着羽生的乳沟尽职尽责的在取悦着蓄势待发的阴茎，白嫩的皮肤已经变得粉红。“天天如果不服气的话，下次换你来，我用我的胸帮你。”

这话听起来怎么这么熟悉。金博洋顾不得去想了。羽生的手在按住自己胸肌时，摩擦着他手上的薄茧，金博洋的乳尖控制不住的挺立起来，自发的随着羽生结弦操他的胸的动作蹭着两颗红果。

和女孩子的胸不同，乳沟周围裹着性器的全部是肌肉，软中带硬的触觉是头一次感受到的，羽生看着自己的小爱人泪眼滂沱的抓着自己的手腕，原本是想要扯开自己的那两只手现在丧失了所有的力气，虚虚地搭在自己的手腕上。

“不…不要了……羽生你，你住手啊……唔——好涨……”

羽生刻意换了个角度抽插，让自己能顶到金博洋的胸肌而不是锁骨上窝，将本就脆弱的胸脯顶出一块小小的凹陷，在他抽离的瞬间又因为肌肉的弹性恢复原有的鼓胀。金博洋被顶得呼吸一滞，双腿不满的挣扎蹬踹，想让在他胸前作乱的羽生停下来，他仰起头时，盛在锁骨里的精液顺着喉结爬过他的下巴，沾到了他的鼻尖和嘴唇，被情欲染上的艳色混着浓稠的白浊，一副勾人的妖精模样。

金博洋失神的仰望着羽生，又平视着看着羽生在自己鼓起来的胸前进出，已经被抓出红色的掌印了。他伸出舌头舔掉嘴边的白浊，松开了握住羽生手腕的手，费力地伸展开自己的上身调整着双臂的姿势，扯到了在羽生指缝间的皮肉，痛呼一声，肩膀瑟缩起来，胸部反而夹得更紧了。

“呜呜……羽生，你松开我……好痛，又涨……好难受……”

“天天先帮我射出来？刚刚我忍了太久了，呼……憋着对身体可不太好吧？”

“唔……你，你……！”金博洋也不知道自己的反应为什么会这么大，明明只是被人抓着胸肌操乳沟，也没有进到他身体里面，他浑身都因为被握住的乳芽和乳肉开始颤抖，痛感在此刻竟给了他一种异样的快感，让他浑身燥热着渴求抚摸和温存；而他的自己的阴茎，虽然羽生看不见，但他能感觉到，也硬的越来越痛。

看着精液在自己的胸口脖颈那里四处流淌，金博洋喘息得愈发厉害，被羽生握住的肌肉也随着呼吸胸膛上下起伏。金博洋看着羽生的肉头一次次冲着自己靠近又一次次抽离，觉得乳沟被磨得要烧起来了，可羽生的性器只是不断涨大着，没有射精的迹象。看羽生实在忍得难受，他趁着羽生松开了握住自己胸前的手去擦掉额头上的汗，心疼的悄悄向下挪动着身子，低下头，一口含住了羽生的前端。

“天天，好着急啊。”羽生结弦在没反应过来之前闷哼了一声，看见金博洋神情中的担忧，笑道，“是怕我把酸奶洒到你胸前吗？”

金博洋没心思瞪他，口交他不是第一次了，他现在只想让忍耐多时的羽生得到痛快的释放，顺便解救自己可怜的胸肌。他的舌头灵活的舔弄着柱身的青筋，双手捧着囊球整根往里送，舌尖拨开包皮舔着肉头和马眼，仿佛想要把每一滴精液都不遗漏的吞进肚里似的。

羽生本就在射精的临界点，被那张温暖的小嘴一含，快感立刻蔓延至全身，在他的口中抽插了最后几下，被金博洋欲求不满似的用力一吸，便尽数泄在了他口中。

射精量太大，金博洋咳嗽着，但还是尽职尽责的吞咽了下去。

“……好苦，咳咳……你的酸奶一点都不好喝，我们下一次换个别的牌子吧……”

“天天还想换谁？”羽生周身的气压立刻低了下来，他握住金博洋高高昂起头的小兄弟，上下撸动着，“那不如天天自产自销，尝尝自己的牌子味道如何？”

“不不不……唔嗯……我，我不换了……唔……”羽生挪走了身子，尽心尽力地撸动着手里粗热的性器，早就缺这临门一脚的金博洋在羽生故意的挤压揉搓下很快便发泄了出来，浓浓的精液流了羽生满手。

“天天的酸奶味道貌似还可以，要不要自己尝一尝。”羽生抬起湿漉漉的手，上面的白浊还在流动欲滴。

“呼……我不要……”他喘着气别过头，一副说什么都不要尝自己味道的样子。可偏偏余光却扫到羽生抬起手指，伸出舌尖舔了一口的动作。

性感魅惑极了。

他觉得自己仿佛看到了冰场上那个故意撩人的青年，举手投足都让他痴迷。

羽生舔了手指一口，随即凑过来掰过金博洋的脸，俯下身便吻上那张还在喘息的唇，口中含着的那一丝丝未吞下的精液在两人的舌尖交换。

金博洋在羽生的唇齿间被迫尝到了自己的味道，虽然他是拒绝的，但是这种认知催生着性欲的蒸腾，他觉得自己身上被羽生撩拨的酥酥麻麻，仿佛灵魂在下一秒就要被羽生全部吸走。

“唔……嗯……”金博洋被他吻到闷哼，一双胳膊动情地缠住羽生的脖子，两个人滚成一团缠在一起，激烈地亲吻。

刚刚两人都经历了一轮发泄，现在正处在不应期，本来应该温存的氛围，被这场激吻又重新点燃。

羽生向来都是一个骨子里拥有仪式感的日本人，他对于性爱的认知并不是简单的发泄，而是真正的接合才算是情与欲的交流。刚刚的简单发泄不过是缓解了两个人许久不见的躁动，他还没有好好地享用自己的爱人。

金博洋气喘吁吁地被他压在身下，羽生和他分开后四目相对，目光里纠缠的情感让这一方空间里的一切都变得甜腻。

交缠的目光中只有彼此。

双唇触了又分，轻点的接吻让两个人在分合里感受到触碰的快乐。金博洋的手指插入羽生漆黑的头发里，另一只手则滑向他的背部。

这个人啊，他的每一块肌肉，每一寸肌肤都那样的完美。他爱极了这个人，不管是冰上的仙气飘飘还是冰下的一颦一笑，他都觉得无比珍贵。

曾经的仰望与倾慕都化作了堆积的爱意，层层地淹没了他。

他真的好爱，好爱。

羽生见身下的人痴迷的望着他，眼睛里亮晶晶的都是期待与眷恋，心下也觉得温暖。

他们能走到一起真的太难，他留意金博洋很久了，从当年的勾手四周直接闯入他的眼中，再到后来他爱上这个人，从纷繁复杂的比赛和伤病困扰的苦痛里，金博洋的存在点缀了他枯燥且苦累的冰上人生。

也许，他们两个生来就是为了彼此的救赎。

羽生虔诚地将轻吻印在身下人的额头上，仿佛在传递自己内心深处的爱意一般，深情又认真。

细碎的吻划过他的脸颊，鼻尖，最后又到达丰润的唇瓣。他细密地亲吻，金博洋也热情的回应，鼻息里的热气相互交错，带起新一波的情潮。

羽生的手指从锁骨开始向下，抚摸过被他蹭红的胸膛，细细地抚摸着上面的红痕，爱怜地揉了揉，不意外地听到了金博洋口中的轻喘。

他的胸膛被刚刚研磨的太为敏感，羽生小小的揉弄都让他的身体带出奇怪又激动的反应。

金博洋的胸肌虽然不如他的那样鼓，但是他却觉得弧度适合，正好符合他的手掌。而胸膛上那两朵羞花也因为之前的蹂躏显得更加红肿。

火热的唇跟着手指寸寸向下，对着一侧已经红透的乳尖开始了新一轮的蹂躏。

小巧的乳芽被含在嘴里，灵巧的舌还不放过他已经隆起的乳晕，曾经粉嫩嫩的颜色如今充血红肿，在淡棕里夹杂了一层艳色。

手指抠挖着另一只无法用唇舌照料的乳尖，直到身下的人儿难耐地扭动腰肢想要逃离他的控制，他才松了口。

随即又坏心眼地对着亮晶晶的敏感胸膛吹了一口气，痒痒的，让金博洋忍不住伸出手来遮。

“不要遮……天天这里这么好看，为什么要遮呢？”羽生拉开他纤细的手腕，盯着自己的“杰作”，忍不住地想要欺负他。

“不要胡说了！”金博洋被他调笑玩味的目光燥的不行，只好恶声恶气地吼着他。

之前任凭金博洋挑逗的羽生好不容易掌握到主动权，他才不会放过任何一个逗弄他的机会。

“既然天天不让我说，那我只能做了。”他说完之后便拉开金博洋的一条腿，一副急吼吼就要上的毛头小子的模样。

“诶？你干嘛？”金博洋阻止着他。

“当然是上你啊。”羽生笑着说。“自然是不能辜负天天刚刚对我的挑逗呢。”

他说着，便将手覆上了金博洋刚刚发泄过现在还在疲软的性器。

之前他射了羽生满手的精液都在亲吻中被糊了一身，现下命根子被人家攥住，他只能抬着腿，任凭羽生摆弄出方便的姿势。

羽生另一只手攥着他纤细的脚腕，手指摸上比一般男孩子偏小几号的足底。痒的他抖了抖，蜷缩起小巧的脚趾。

“天天这样一双腿和这样小的脚是怎样跳出那么完美的跳跃呢？”羽生每次都忍不住感慨这件事，仿佛这小巧的脚是他兴奋的一个点。

“呼……就是，那么跳出来的，你每次都要感慨，烦不烦啊……”金博洋觉得他可能有恋足癖，在他逼着自己那次用脚给他撸出来之后，这种念头更甚了。

“不烦，只要是天天身上的，我都喜欢。”他顺着小腿的皮肉摸到大腿。

“你真是……”金博洋就是受不了他这种一本正经的耍流氓中还要和他表白。

“天天的腿也好漂亮，滑溜溜的。”他来来回回地抚摸着金博洋的腿，上面光滑无比，丝毫不像以前照片上那样满是腿毛。

“废话，我新刮的腿毛！”金博洋和羽生在一起了之后很在意自己身上旺盛的毛发，他知道羽生喜欢他的腿，所以这次来见他之前特地脱了一次毛，毕竟他是精致男孩，脱毛这事不过分。

不过羽生知道他的另一条大腿上有一道长长的疤。

那是17年金博洋受的伤，而且还要忍着伤口的撕裂去参加比赛，这些羽生都知道。

他俯下身，亲吻着那道疤痕。

金博洋知道他在心疼自己，一时间心头涨的满满的。

“都过去了。”他安慰着身前的人。

金博洋伸出手，摸着他的头发。

“以后有你保护我，我会多加小心的。”他保证着。

“嗯。”羽生闷闷的声音传来。

灵巧的唇一点点向上，划过腹股沟，便来到了正中危险的地方。

一室的温馨甜蜜又变成火热激烈的味道。

金博洋身下的小穴经过自己的开拓现在正泛着红。之前的水液已经干涸的差不多，羽生用手指在穴口探了探，入口紧张的一直在收缩。

没有足够的润滑金博洋是吞不下自己的性器的，这个认知他还是很清楚于是他迅速翻身下床，从床头柜里翻出还未开封的润滑剂，又迅速地爬上床。

金博洋被他搞的哭笑不得。

“你这是急什么？”

“不想让天天等太久。”羽生拆开润滑剂的外包装，挤了一大坨在手上。“天天难道不急着要我吗？”

调起情来脸都不红这一点金博洋很佩服羽生结弦。

“不，我不急。”

“我急！”羽生说完，便推开他的一双长腿，把沾满了润滑剂的一根手指塞了进去。

“卧槽，你轻点！”一根手指虽然不疼，但是穴口又突然被破开的感觉吓了他一跳。

“天天刚刚的业务我只能给差评。”羽生突然说了一句。

“啥？”金博洋没听懂。

“我以为天天刚刚是已经给自己扩张好了，没想到都是骗我的。”羽生指的是刚刚金博洋在镜子前张开腿自慰的时候，手指顶入后穴扩张的不够彻底。

“唔……我哪……哪里骗你了？”金博洋被他的手指在肠壁里不断揉按的呻吟出声。

“你看我现在一只手指你都箍这么紧……”

“废话！”金博洋打断他，“不紧的话你就该哭了，哈……轻点……”

羽生又把另一只手指也塞了进去，两只手指不断曲起，在肠壁上按压。

灵巧的指尖迅速地找到前列腺后壁，两只手指一齐按压着，爽的金博洋只能呻吟出声。

后穴慢慢被手指插的松软，又加入的一根手指和之前的两根不断地开拓着空间，

仰躺在床上的人被身下不断按压的手指折磨的媚态百出，懒洋洋地躺在床上，随着手指抽插的频率吟哦着。

羽生弹了弹他身前再次站起的性器，惹得金博洋晃了晃纤细的腰肢躲避他的逗弄。

知道他已经准备好了，羽生把手上剩下的润滑剂一股脑都擦到了自己早就二次硬挺的性器上，他抽出手指，紫红的热物抵在一吸一放的穴口前，还用湿漉漉的前端恶意地顶了顶他的会阴处。

“呜……进来吧，想要你……”金博洋被撩拨的满脸春情，眼睛里都是湿漉漉的。

羽生盯着他的一双眼，看着他脸上每一个细微的表情，身下的性器一寸寸的，坚定地推了进去。

金博洋抱住他的脖子，接受着他最甜蜜的鞭挞。

粗热的性器擦过前列腺直直地顶进最深处，那里层层叠叠的肠肉不断推拒着热物的入侵，牢牢地箍住它，差点让它寸步难行。

羽生感受到了内里的层层挤压与裹缠，舒爽的他忍不住想要更多。

他迅速地抽出大半性器，随后又深深地顶进去，练习过猫式伸展的腰腹在此刻凸显出了强大的优势。

他进出的又快又狠，内里分泌出的水液随着润滑剂被他带出来又顶回去，在穴口打出细密的泡沫，又不断地沾湿着臀瓣。

“我……啊……羽生……轻点……呜……太快了……”金博洋被他顶的一句完整话都说不出，哼哼唧唧地只能用力夹紧羽生精细的腰。

“快吗？天天里面可不是这么说的……呼……真热情……要被夹断了呢。”羽生在喘息的过程中依旧不忘记深深地顶进去。

那里太美好了。

羽生已经太久没有和自己爱人真真正正地享受一次极致性爱。每当比赛时遇到，他们也不敢过分亲密。匆匆一面后，又是分隔两地，只有休赛季才能让他真真正正地占有自己的爱人，让他在自己身下失神高潮。

他不觉得这样的速率很快，他只想将自己完整的埋进去，感受爱人的温度与情感，性爱对他们来说是更进一步的交流。

身下的金博洋承受着来自羽生的抽插与撞击。

他牢牢地抱住身前的爱人，任凭他给予难耐的快感与激烈的高潮。

他不知道自己支离破碎的喊叫声里都说了什么，但他知道，这一生只有这个人才能让他如此全心全意的爱着。

痉挛的肠壁拥着滚烫的性器，上面虬结的青筋又不断摩擦出深沉的快意。

“今天下午看到你发来照片的时候，我就想像现在这样，狠狠的操你……”羽生的轻语在金博洋耳边仿佛也爆发出了极大的威力，身体痉挛着，身后绞得巨物愈发紧了。

“那你……呜——你又不说，我怎么会知道……”

羽生把大床上赤条条躺着的人儿一把捞到怀中，让他更深的接纳着他。金博洋被疼爱的浑身泛起情欲的粉红色，勉力吞吃着身体里粗壮的根茎，伏在羽生的胸前啜泣着。

金博洋思来想去有点后悔了，早知道吊着羽生让他光看吃不到，会让他这么翻来覆去的折腾自己，他为什么不在一开始羽生恳求的时候就把羽生松开呢。可是思来想去，他心头居然还是欢喜更多。

我要这个人都是我的，他的怀抱，他的气息，他的心神，都只能属于我。他的任性，他的失神，他的欲望，也只能因我而起。

想到这里，刚刚的醋意都荡然无存，得到爱人这样认真的对待和保证，和只有自己才能牵动他心神的一点点小成就感，他承受着身后抽插的性器带来的快感，亲吻着他的喉结，哭泣着要求更多。

“都给我……呜——再给我点……我要你……全都……”

用哭腔说着这些话，也实在太犯规了。羽生危险的眯起细长的眼睛，捏着他后颈的皮肉，搂着金博洋让他背对着自己，性器插在敏感湿润的后穴里狠狠的碾了一圈，金博洋的叫声猛地拔高了，坐在羽生的阴茎上哆嗦着摇摇欲坠，却没有什么可以抱住的东西，止不住发出一声比一声高亢的哭喊。

“不……啊啊啊——顶、顶到了……我不……”

“天天刚刚不是还说，对着镜子诱惑我也是一个暗示吗？”

听到“镜子”，金博洋混沌的神智里像是划开了一道火光，顿时警铃大作。此时被肏得发软的身体无法反抗，他眼睁睁的看着自己在镜子前被羽生摆出跪趴的姿势，胸口贴着被弄出褶皱的床单，火辣辣的胸前在承受羽生操弄的同时磨擦着粗糙的布料，带来不知是痛感还是快感更多。屁股高高翘起，羽生的性器抽出去了一半，不知足的小穴正挽留着绞紧了男根，两人的结合处水润润的，肠液和精液混在一起，连羽生的性器上仿佛也有一层水膜……

“天天的暗示是这个意思吗？想让我……在镜子前上你？”

“我、不…不是……你别这么……呜——”

手指用力的揪紧了床单，金博洋被羽生捏住下巴，强迫着他抬起头凝视着自己的淫态：汗湿的发尾，流泪的双眼，双唇被吮咬出了血珠，锁骨处隐约可见刚刚揉捏过的痕迹，更不要提嘴上虽然拒绝着、却随着羽生用力顶入的动作摇摆迎合的纤腰……

同样是被抚慰着满足着，却和刚刚的心境截然不同。

镜子里羽生的面容充满攻击性和独占欲，正致力于将金博洋浑身上下都留下自己的痕迹。他掌控着刚刚在诱惑自己时就灵活自如的肢体，现下金博洋已经失去力气，要由他支撑着，才能保持着看清自己被进入时媚意十足的神情的跪爬姿势。

羽生掐住他的腰肢，狠狠的将性器抽出再送入，顶端用力地戳在前列腺的凸起上。数十次的摩擦和碰撞让吞吐的穴肉火辣辣的，却还是不知廉耻争先恐后的裹上来。

“天天自己好好看看自己，这么敏感，真的不是想要'看着镜子做'这个意思吗？”他故意俯下身子凑近他的耳边问到。

“呜……不要……不要说了……”湿热的气息灌入他的耳中，吐露出的话刺激着他的神经，让他仿佛置身于情潮浪蕊之中，整个人都在兴奋的微微发抖。

羽生又直起身子，身下的动作丝毫没有迟缓，依旧坚定地顶入那被摩擦的高热缠绵的后穴之中。

“我不说……那天天说给我听吧？嗯？行不行？”他故意放慢了节奏，粗硬的头端抵着前列腺那处磨着，根本不再向里探去。

过度使用的肠肉在刚刚被摩擦的爽利后突然失去了可以缠吮的热物，现下渴求的内里变得异常刺痒。自动分泌出的水液被含在其中没有可以发泄途径，唯一可以解决他目前困境的人却恶劣的用自己硕大的蕈头堵住了出口，还在那里添油加醋的研磨着他的敏感点。

金博洋被他撩拨的鼻腔里发出细微的闷哼，和羽生要的相差甚远。

“不……你进来……呜……”被戏弄的人强撑起自己的纤细腰肢故意地向后迎合，好不容易如愿地吃进去一截，又被羽生恶意地拔了出去，就是不给他一个痛快。

金博洋被他的恶劣行径逼到眼泪汪汪，现在甚至连自己主动都不行。

“天天乖，让我听听你的声音。”说着，他缓慢地擦过肠壁内的敏感点，以极慢的速度顶进去，在马上要被他完全吞入的时候，用力顶到最深。

“啊！”金博洋只能顺他的意尖叫出声。

羽生听到这样的声音很满意。

金博洋不知道他现在这种声音有多性感。

沙哑的嗓音里夹杂了哭腔，被顶的断断续续的尖叫与低喘混合在一起，软糯糯的像极了棉花糖。

羽生揉着他柔软丰盈的臀肉，腰间速度加快，每一次进入的深度和力道也满足了身下人谄媚的肠肉，让他再也不顾忌到底会不会扰民，能不能让羽生笑话他。

他不知道在这种堪称疾风骤雨的抽插顶弄中自己的口里在慌乱的叫着什么内容，但唯一他能感知到的是羽生越发激动地喘息和不断高涨的性致。

他咿咿呀呀的越叫越大声，那种听起来叫人牙酸的叫喊让羽生更加的兴奋。不只是身上的快感，更有精神上的满足与契合。

羽生受用极了。

他的速度越来越快，原本还能跟上节奏的肠肉被他摩擦的几乎要融化，腰臀摆动的幅度也不如当初。金博洋觉得自己的下腹部沉甸甸的，性器涨的发痛，可羽生却一点都没有顾着他。一双手臂用来撑住身子就到达了极限，他根本分不出来手去摸一摸自己。

“呼……难受……羽生……”他忍不住低声哼着，和刚刚的高亢声音完全不同。

他再释放天性，能配合羽生的各种要求，满足他的恶趣味，可他到底也是个羞涩的人，对自己的需求还有点羞之于口。

“嗯？怎么？”羽生性感的喘息声传来，可动作丝毫没有放缓。

“帮我……呜呜……帮帮我啊……”他眼泪汪汪地哀求着，一副被欺负惨了的样子。

确实被欺负惨了。

金博洋背上被羽生吮星星点点的殷红，臀瓣和腰肢被揉捏出大片痕迹，下身被相撞的皮肉带出的水液淋湿，膝盖和手肘原本白嫩的肌肤被磨得通红，而身下硬挺的性器在不断抽插的频率里甩出丝丝缕缕的前液，却始终得不到一丝丝抚慰。

“天天让我帮你什么呢？”羽生愉悦的笑声传来，随即手掌在他光滑白皙的皮肤上游走。“是要我摸摸你？这里吗？”

他温热的手掌向上按下了刺痛的乳尖。

“不……不是那里……不是……啊……”最后否定的声音止于羽生掐住他红肿的乳晕，取而代之的则是又痛又爽的尖叫。

“那……是这里？”带着魔力的指尖滑了下去，直到他的小腹，酥酥麻麻的感觉仿佛有电流通过四肢百骸一样。

高热的掌心托住他的小腹，间或用力地压一下，连带着腹部的运动让他牵动着下身处的各个肌肉群，不自主地箍紧了后穴，缠的羽生险些被他吸出来。

“不是……羽生，下面……摸摸我……”金博洋知道他是故意的，可自己又偏偏吃他这一套，刚刚被羽生摸过的皮肤仿佛都要着火了，每一寸都渴望他的亲吻与爱抚。

羽生终于去他所愿地握住了他身前不断吐着水的性器，拇指故意蹭了蹭领口，惹的怀中的金博洋抖了一抖。

他把玩着手里的热物，粗糙的指尖沾满了他汩汩溢出的腺液，不断地蹭着冠状沟和上面的每一条虬结的青筋。

金博洋被他的两重夹击折磨的大腿肌肉都在痉挛颤抖，此刻的羽生也在他炽热的肉穴内快速的进出。感受到包裹自己性器的甬道越发的湿滑紧致，痉挛抖动的频率更快，羽生知道他快要到了。

他顶住金博洋下身即将发泄出来的铃口，不管溢出的腺液是否会顺着指缝淌到床单上，也不管他哭着叫他拿开手的表情有多么性感可欺，他在高速痉挛的穴道内反复进出，直到自己强烈的射精感袭来，他迅速松开堵住金博洋的手，一边帮他撸动憋了许久的性器，揉搓着下方的双丸，另一边用力地挤进那紧致的肠道里感受最舒服的痉挛。

金博洋全身的肌肉紧绷，下身喷发出大量白浊的同时，身后的小穴则紧紧地吞着羽生的性器，仿佛要将他彻底压榨干净一样箍在他体内，大量的淫水浇到他敏感的头端，内里的美好让他抵着拥上来的肠壁通通快快地射了一波。

高潮后没有力气的金博洋软下身子，四肢放松直接摊了下去。

大口喘息的羽生扶住他，留着相连的姿势一起翻过身侧躺下。

金博洋就那样被他包在了怀里，间或地，还微微抽动一下身体，慢慢地缓和着高潮带来的一切反应。

羽生亲了亲他汗湿的后颈，牵过他一直软塌塌的胳膊，将五只手指极其缓慢色情地滑入他的指缝中，最后握住，十指相扣。

床单被汗水和精液弄得湿透，金博洋不适的想要起身，羽生把他抱起来，两具刚刚还贴合着达到高潮的身体再一次紧紧相贴，让他发出一声满足的叹息。

洗过澡后的金博洋反而清醒了一些，看着羽生的大床上，床头床尾全是湿漉漉的痕迹，立刻上前一步揪起床单的一角，要换新的。刚刚做完爱又洗完热水澡，羽生觉得口干舌燥，去厨房冰箱里拿饮料回来后，就看着金博洋熟门熟路的打开柜子找出替换床单，背对着他弯腰铺床的样子，还露出了一小截腰线。

“饮料我来拿，你铺床。刚刚你一个劲儿的撞我，磨得我的腰都酸了，弯着疼。”看见羽生回来，金博洋立刻躲懒了，向羽生伸出手要接住冰冰凉的两个饮料瓶。

羽生听话的把饮料递给金博洋，把床单的四个角扯平，被子铺好，一翻身躺在了床上。

“天天现在还吃醋吗？你都把我整个人吃掉了，不要发火再把我绑起来了。”羽生蜷缩在铺好的床上，捂着胸前，做出可怜的小媳妇姿势，可怜兮兮的仰视着站立在床头的金博洋，显得他的眼睛更大了。

“……不要搞得像是我上了你，被吃掉的是我吧？”金博洋带着无语的神情把羽生的那瓶饮料递给他，又看了看自己手里的那瓶，“至于发火，如果你现在给我的是酸奶以外的饮料的话，我的心情会更美丽一些。”

“可是冰箱里除了酸奶没有别的了，我只能给你拿这个。”羽生面不改色的回答，拧开酸奶的盖子喝了一口。

“可我中午明明还看见了牛奶！”金博洋三两下蹭到羽生身边表达着不满，“再不济你不是还有一箱可乐嘛！就放在客厅来着。”

“天天，”羽生喝下一口，把瓶子放回床头柜，他学着金博洋照片上的样子，也在嘴角刻意留下一些酸奶，认真的凑上前去堵住金博洋抗议的小嘴。金博洋逃无可逃，被迫红着脸品尝了今天的第三顿酸奶。

“不知道我的这个暗示，天天能不能读懂？”

看着逐渐逼近的羽生，金博洋慌张的往后退，后路却被封死了，被人捞进了棉被里亲吻，在缺氧的间隙他只想呐喊。

“读懂了读懂了！那你刚刚洗澡的时候怎么不行动！为什么还要我换床单！羽生结弦你太过分啦！”

至于吃醋……羽生用了什么手段，金博洋是不知道的。自那之后，他似乎再也没有在社交媒体上见到过这样的传闻，不但没有和小女单的，别人更是没影。他很是好奇的问了自己的恋人，得到的回答是：“我只是说我没有恋爱的打算而已。”

“啊？”

“因为我已经在和一个特别可爱的人谈恋爱了，所以没有和其他人恋爱的打算啊。”羽生安抚的摸了摸金博洋的发尾，“我知道这是你的不安，看到你吃醋，我其实也很开心，因为我知道你是在意我的，可是……”

“可是……那你也说的太绝了吧。没有恋爱的打算，说的和永远单身的宣言一样，打脸打的太响了，你们本地的媒体……”

“可是我也知道，如果我不那样说，即使没了这个小女单的谣言，也会有别人。如果不从根源解决这些，那你也会在不断的吃醋中消磨对我的感情，失去安全感吧？”羽生笑了，把担忧的恋人拥进怀里，“你只要记住，什么都不用怕，我是你一个人的，谁都抢不走就好了。”

“话说的轻巧，”金博洋轻哼一声，手臂却是也紧紧拥住了羽生，“如果再有下次，可就不止我把你绑起来上这么简单了！”

“那天天要怎么样？”羽生的手掌抚摸着他的脊背笑着问。

“给你打上我的标签，让你一辈子都跑不了！”他恶狠狠地说。

“那……随时欢迎……”

剩下的缠绵情话消逝于唇齿之间，没有什么可以拆散这两个人。因为，你是我孤独于世时，唯一的荣光……

——END——


End file.
